Draconic Moon
by Sufferingzombie
Summary: What if Kyuubi weren't what every one thought? What if there was something else behind the attack? Naruto has a new sister...her name? Xyliana, the ten-tailed dragon!
1. Chapter 1

1I own nothing. Reviews are loved and please feel free to write any suggestions.

Chapter One: Before

Kyuubi no Kira ran through the forest at a speed that he normally couldn't have maintained, but panic and worry had upped his energy output immensely as he tried to get his best friend and little sister to the summoning circle that could very well save her soul.

_Just hang on little sister. Almost...there._

_I know Kira. I'm still here._

The nine tailed fox demon pushed himself even more, his desperation to get his sister to their destination mounting, but he slowed when he realized that there was a multitude of humans in front of him. In fact there was a village there that had never existed before, and it was directly in his path to the circle. He tried going around, but everywhere he turned there were humans attacking him! Try as he might he couldn't stop them without killing them and his anger was burning hotter and hotter until finally he decided that if the city being there was stopping him then there would no longer be a city there.

So began the destruction wrought by the nine tailed fox.

When Kira was facing the Yondaime and saw what the man was doing...when he saw the death god come to answer the summons he wailed in grief and sadness.

**"Why? Why did you attack me?"**

"You attacked us Kyuubi!"

**"My sister is dying! Her soul cannot piggyback on mine for long! She will die and she is the one who least deserves to!"**

And then the Yondaime saw something that no one would have thought possible.

The great Kyuubi cried.

Shinigami watched as one of the greatest demons to ever exist cried for the sister that he was now supporting and felt something for a creature he had not felt in a long while.

Pride.

The kyuubi had learned, as all the biju had, compassion from the little human-turned-demon lord in the millennia since they were first pulled from the demon world to this one. Shinigami smiled mirthfully when he remembered what Shukaku was doing and vowed to be there when he met up with his little sister again. For all the bluster of that particular biju he was deathly afraid of the little ten tail, particularly of her tears. It was hilarious to watch the demon lords, the males anyway, fall all over themselves trying to get their little sister/queen to stop crying, as her tears terrified every one of them just as much as her anger did. Shinigami looked at the human who had summoned him and then to the Kyuubi and instantly saw the problem.

Someone had tried to summon Juubi improperly and in the process had torn her mind and soul from her body. That was why Kyuubi was in such a rush. Well. He could fix that.

Shinigami grabbed the soul of the Kyuubi, making sure to wrap his hand around the soul of the Juubi as well, and yanked it out of the fox's body before placing it into the seal created by the Yondaime. He then turned to the Yondaime with a grin that heralded hell.

:I will be changing your seal slightly Hokage, as it was not designed to hold two souls:

"Two souls? What do you mean?"

:The Kyuubi was carrying his sister's consciousness and soul. He was trying to get them to the original summoning circle in an effort to save her life. Now the child will be host to both souls:

"Won't that kill him?"

:No. When he meets them, which he will, they will instruct him on how to give Juubi her body back:

"So then the ten tail will destroy Konoha in revenge? That is just as bad as this!"

Shinigami laughed.

:Human, the ten tail is by far the most compassionate being I've ever had the honor of knowing. She will not destroy Konoha, in fact if I don't miss my guess I'd say that you're son will have a surrogate mother the moment he frees her. She will make him strong. And when the other biju discover her whereabouts Konoha will become one of the most guarded cities the world has ever seen.:

With that the death god grabbed Kazama Arashi's soul and ate it, sending the man to his judgement. The god lingered over the child for a moment before smiling when he saw the whisker marks and the slight peppering of scales adorn the boy's face and neck.

The dragon would return and he would watch the child to make sure of it.


	2. Meetings

1 Chapter Two: Meeting

Naruto ran.

He ducked under a grabbing hand that had whipped into his field of vision, jumped over a kick aimed at his ribs and dodged a kunai before running down an alley that he knew would lead to a more trash packed street. It was always easier to hide that way and that was his goal: to hide from the mob of villagers chasing him. It would have worked too, if some nearby shinobi hadn't joined in on the 'fun'. Naruto didn't know what hit him when he found himself face down in the street, but the mob quickly closed in and he had no more time for thought as they began their torture. The six year old boy was beaten and kicked, hit with blunt objects and stabbed repeatedly with kunai and shuriken.

"Hey! What are you doing, he's just a kid!"

Yamanaka Inoichi and Nara Shikato watched in something akin to horror as a chuunin stabbed the small blonde in the stomach with a katana handed to him by a jounin. The chuunin looked into Naruto's wide blue eyes as he pulled the sword out of the boy's gut and stabbed him again, and again, and again until Naruto's stomach was nothing more than a bloody mess. Inoichi and Shikato didn't even look at each other, they simply _moved_. Inoichi appeared beside Naruto and forced his way into his attacker's mind before breaking the nin down to the most rudimentary of skills, leaving the man able to perform little more than academy basics, while Shikato went to take care of Naruto himself. He was appalled at the state that the child was in and angered as he carefully picked the child up and turned to his partner.

"Inoichi, I'm heading to the hospital. Meet me there."

The blond shinobi nodded and Shikato took off for the hospital, passing the ANBU on their way to the scene with a scowl. They should have been there minutes ago. The Nara hadn't moved so fast within his own village for a very long time, so the nurses were very surprised when the usually taciturn shadow user burst into the hospital calling for a doctor. However when the nurses saw precisely who it was that Shikato wanted the help for they all proceeded to ignore the jounin...that is until the Nara anger came into play.

It was a well known fact to everyone who knew anything about the Nara family that while they were by far the most lazy ninja in the entirety of Konoha they were also the best people anyone wanted at their side in a crisis. The whole family was chock full of genius and Kami forbid someone get a Nara angry enough that they actually got up and _did_ something. At that point even most S-class missing nins would back off and run as far and as fast as they could. Now the Nara clan head was aiming an impressive array of killing intent at the hospital staff, freezing a good number of them in place. Which is what Inoichi walked in on, followed closely by Morino Ibiki and Mitarashi Anko. Shikato's voice was practically demonic when he addressed the nurse again.

"Get. A. Doctor. _Now._"

Needless to say the nurse did as she was told.

No one noticed the light gray and red aura around the child that was so close to death, nor the peppering of scales that seemed to get deeper on his neck and shoulders.

Xyliana was not a happy camper. In the least. The young woman sat within her brother's cage staring at the ceiling, which showed the boy that they were sealed inside. The injuries that the boy had sustained were horrific to say the least and the kind biju was feeling not so kind with regards to the boy's attackers.

"Onii-san."

Kyuubi snorted before turning over in his sleep, his paws twitching occasionally while his tongue lolled out of his mouth. Xy rolled her eyes and decided that if her brother wasn't going to help her help their container then she would have to do it herself...but how? Kira was attached to the boy through the seal, but Xy wasn't. She was attached to Kira...so the only way to influence the hatchling would be to force her energy through the bond with her brother. She grinned to herself before pulling a flower out of her hair and placing it under her brother's nose. He snorted once before falling into an even deeper sleep than before, allowing Xy to do her work without worrying about waking the idiot. She giggled at her brother and then turned her total attention on the hatchling with a feral smile worthy of the legendary dragon biju.

After the outburst of Shikato and the arrival of the three best interrogators in the village the nurses decided that it would be wise to get the child a doctor and the one they picked just happened to be the only one in the hospital who didn't think the boy was a demon. He worked tirelessly with his entourage of six nurses for over three hours to save the boy and it still almost wasn't enough. It wouldn't have been if there hadn't been a sudden surge of chakra from the boy, a strange grey chakra that none of them had ever seen before as it was clearly not the Kyuubi's chakra. This chakra flowed around the boy like water and was a calming presence and, if one looked closely enough, there was a small water dragon swirling within. They all watched, amazed, as the water dragon touched the more life threatening wounds, like the stab wounds to the stomach, and closed them with a flash of chakra before wrapping itself around the child in a move reminiscent of a hug and dissipating. The child was by no means out of the woods, but his chances for survival had gone up dramatically and the medical staff went to work again with a new fervor, none noticing that the dragon had touched them as well and replenished their waning chakra reserves.

Naruto woke in what he could only consider a sewer.

The sound of dripping water was everywhere, but he thought it was strange that he couldn't feel it falling on him. The tunnels he was in were matte black and he could barely see any light at all, each pinpoint of light coming from a different tunnel. The one to his right had a pinpoint of green light, the one to his left blue and the one behind him was silver. The one that interested him though was the one straight ahead of him. It was red, and it was calling to him.

_"Hatchling. Hatchling come here."_

Naruto wasn't sure he wanted to know what was calling him a 'hatchling', but then he found himself inexorably drawn to the red light, moving faster and faster until he suddenly burst out into a cavern lit by red-flame torches. He was awed by the beauty of the cavern for there were jewels imbedded in the stone that sparkled with an inner fire and made an almost kaleidoscope effect on the walls.

_"I'm glad you could make it little one."_

Naruto spun around so fast that he fell on his butt, his eyes wide as he finally noticed the large cage on the far left side of the cavern. He could see something very large on the other side of the bars, which were held together by a ribbon of seals that wound around the cage.

_"Hmph, don't worry about onii-san. He won't be waking for a while."_

"O-onii-san? Who are you? Who is he? What is going on?"

_"Calm down hatchling and I'll explain."_

"I can't see you!"

A feminine giggle actually put the small child at ease as a woman stepped out of the shadowed cage. She was in a word: beautiful. She was not very tall, only standing at just over five feet, with long hair braided to her waist in a multitude of small braids and twirls, which clicked and clacked with various objects that he couldn't see. She had a very curvy body, perfectly proportioned and when she smiled at the young Naruto he felt warmth spread from his head to his toes.

_"My name is Xyliana, hatchling, and we are in your mind at the moment."_

"Why are _you_ in _my_ mind?"

Xyliana sighed. That was exactly the question she didn't want him to ask.

_"Alright little one, sit down while I explain."_

Xy sat back on her pile of tails, not that Naruto could see those, and sighed again as the boy sat on the ground.

_"Many thousands of years ago the world of humans was much, much different then it is today. Technology was paramount to everyone, no country could survive without it and chakra didn't exist as it does today. No one could freely access it as they do now. The world was ravaged twice by world war and for a long time after the second, most of the world lay in peace, though it was tenuous at the best of times. Finally man made it to the stars and his arrogance grew until a great war began brewing between two nations, a nation of eagles and a nation of fundamentalists. That is when they began calling on demons. You see, not two years prior to that the humans had discovered chakra and how to manipulate the energies around them and immediately started finding ways to defeat their enemies with it. The Great Summoning Circles were created shortly after that. Eight circles of power that became the gateways between the worlds and the Ichibi, Shukaku, was the first called. After that the opponents tried to come up with something to counter him, to counter all the nine. The eagles knew that they couldn't truly control the biju, so they set out to create one of their own, one they _could_ control. It took nearly eighteen years and in that time seven of the others had been summoned, the byakugan had been created as a counter for the lesser demons that came through with the biju and the other bloodline limits were in the process of being created, so by the time Kyuubi was summoned the Juubi had just been born. What was once a human infant had been turned into the greatest of demons through biological experimentation and mechanical engineering. An abomination of biology and metal that should never have existed...but did and she was alone in the world except for the biju she was supposed to destroy. _

_Her training took too long though and by the time she was ready to fight them head on the human world as they'd known it had been destroyed and the biju had saved their youngest and newest member. You see hatchling, the biju were not mindless monsters as the humans had assumed, but were actually summon bosses, but the way that they had been summoned made them unable to go back to their dimension. They had all seen what the Juubi had been put through and had decided to change that, so they 'saved' her from her human masters and they all traveled together for years. They watched the humans recover themselves and begin again, as humanity is wont to do, and they helped when and where they could. After some centuries they decided that the humans no longer had a need for their help and that in fact their time had come and gone and it was time to sleep again. So the ten biju found a great cavern, hewn deep into the heart of a great mountain, curled around one another and slept. _

_For nearly five thousand years they slept...until Shukaku the sand tanuki was summoned and sealed. Then Kovu the Nekomata, Hina the Mizu-hebi, Verun the Phoenix. All the biju, one-by-one were called and sealed until finally all that were left in their sanctuary were Kira the Kitsune and Xyliana the Ryuu. They slept on, unaware of their siblings' plights as their vessels were either lost, abused or turned to weapons, until the dragon was summoned incorrectly. The incorrect summoning tore the dragon from her body and left the creature to die, but the intervention of her brother stopped this. Kira allowed his sister to 'piggyback' onto his soul until he could get her to the only Great Circle that they left standing. In his haste he ran into a village and...well the rest is history except for a few small facts. Firstly, no human, no matter how powerful, can kill a tailed beast. Your Yondaime sealed my brother into the only vessel that could hold him, an infant child. However there was an unforseen consequence of his actions. Because the Juubi was within Kyuubi at the time of his sealing, and because neither had actually done anything warranting the calling of the Shinigami, the Death God decided to be merciful for once. He changed the seal to accept both biju and allow them an out if the vessel ever thought that they deserved it. The thing is hatchling...you are that vessel and I...I am one of your prisoners."_

The child looked at the dragon with wide, disbelieving eyes and began to shake his head violently.

"No. No way! The old man would have told me something like this!"

_"Please hatchling, calm down!"_

"Who are you? Are you the Kyuubi? You said Yondaime sealed _your_ brother...so who are you really?"

Xy sighed and leaned back onto her tails, her wings pulled tight against her back in an effort to keep them both out of the way and out of sight.

_"I am Xyliana, the ten-tailed dragon."_

"The one that you called an abo-ab-abom..."

_"Abomination, little hatchling. It means something that is disgusting and against nature."_

"Oh. You don't look disgusting though. You're very pretty."

Xy blushed, something she hadn't done in millennia and smiled wanly at the little boy sitting in front of her.

_"Thank you little one, now I need to talk to you about a few things, if that is okay?"_

Naruto nodded cautiously and Xyliana's smile widened considerably.

_"Okay, now I'm sure that you've noticed that you heal quickly?"_


	3. Return of the Dragon

1 Chapter Three: Return of the Dragon

Naruto stood in front of the hokage's office and shifted from foot to foot as he waited for the chuunin guards to let him in. It had been two years since he had met his 'nee-chan' Xy and his training in the arts of war had come along beautifully. The boy was coming along even better than she'd hoped in things like strategy and planning once she'd removed the mental block seal that had been placed on the poor boy, oh was she not happy when she found out about that. She had shattered the block and seal with a surge of righteous fury and proceeded to teach Naruto a litany of curses in six different languages that would cause any demon lord to sit up and applaud. She had wound up teaching him those languages, English, Spanish, Greek, Chinese, German and French, in addition to his other lessons. She taught him how to fight and inserted her memories of her kills into his mind so that he wouldn't have the typical reaction to his first kill or a dangerous situation. Too many had died simply because they'd frozen when the first bullets began to fly and it wouldn't do for Naruto to die because he froze up. She taught him chakra control and integrated some of her dragon DNA with his, making him 1/32 dragon, a minuscule amount, but enough to make his skin harder than normal and his hair a bit spikier, now he could pull on one of his spikes and have a sharp, rigid weapon so he would never be unarmed. Kira was still asleep, though he was starting to come out of his flower-induced coma and Xy knew that he would wake soon enough, so until then she was content to paint him all the colors of the rainbow with paints that Naruto had given her.

Naruto walked into the Sandaime's office and greeted the old man as he usually did.

"Ohayo Sandaime-jiji!"

The Hokage looked up from his mountain of paperwork and smiled at the young vessel. Naruto had changed a lot in the two years since the attack that had forced the unknown silver chakra from the boy. He was much quieter and was obviously much smarter all around. His chakra control was very good and he was often heard by nins and villagers alike muttering in languages that no one had ever heard before. Just after the discovery of the silver chakra that council had called a meeting to call for the boy's execution, but Sarutobi nipped that idea in the ass quick, fast and in a hurry. He threatened to have every member of the council calling for the execution executed themselves if he heard another word about it. That shut them up really quick and the subject had not been brought up again, though the Hokage had suspicions that Danzo had schemes of his own cooked up...

Sarutobi looked at the boy and nodded.

"Hello Naruto, how are you today?"

"Fine Sandaime-jiji, but I did have something to ask of you."

Sarutobi raised a brow. It wasn't often that Naruto asked for anything. Ever since his sixth birthday he'd been content to train in secret and simply survive. He'd made two friends in that time, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji, whose fathers introduced the two boys to the small blond.

"What is it Naruto?"

"I need to have permission to leave the village for about a week. Alone."

Sarutobi sat back in his chair and tried not to look as surprised as he felt. Naruto was only eight and had just started the academy, to let him out of the village alone for so long would be unwise because the boy could hardly defend himself as far as Sarutobi knew.

"I'm sorry Naruto, you're too young for me to feel safe leaving you to your own devices outside the village for that long. Besides, why would you need to leave the village for that period of time?"

Naruto looked at the Sandaime earnestly, before closing his eyes and turning the conversation inward.

_Xy-neesan?_

_Yes hatchling?_

_Should I tell Sarutobi-ojisan about you?_

Xy thought carefully about that question. If things went wrong, then life could become very bad for her little one, but if they went right...

_Alright hatchling, but please be cautious in what you divulge._

'_K._

Naruto's eyes opened and Sarutobi was shocked to notice that there was a sheen of silver in his eyes, sliding over his pupils and giving them a metallic look.

"Sarutobi-'jisan, there's something I need to tell you..."

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

To say that Sarutobi was surprised and shocked by what Naruto had told him would be an understatement of the situation. The fact that there were _ten_ biiju rather than the nine that had always been assumed, and the fact that both the Kyuubi and the Juubi were locked inside Naruto was absolutely unbelievable. Naruto could see Sarutobi's scepticism easily and, before the old man could say anything, closed his eyes again to talk to his sister.

_Xy-neechan?_

Sigh_ Alright hatchling. Stand aside._

_Thanks._

When Naruto's eyes opened this time his eyes were the deepest purple-blue that the old Hokage had ever seen. The boy smiled a smile that showed fangs of all sizes, spaced evenly in his mouth, and a slightly forked tongue.

_"Hello Sarutobi of Konohagakure no Sato. I am O'Shannon Xylianna."_

Sarutobi rocked back on his heels and swallowed heavily.

"You-you're the Juubi?"

The smile widened, but it also softened.

_"Yes. You can call me Xy. What the hatchling has told you is correct; I am the reason Kira attacked the village."_

This made Sarutobi angry.

"What, did you not like the humans being in your territory or something?"

Xy's eyes became cold and a ring of ice began to form around the body she was borrowing for the time being.

_"No. My soul was torn from my body by an incorrect summoning and Kira offered his soul for me to cling to, however the only way for me to survive was for Kira to get me to the Great Summoning Circle that is about fifteen miles east of the village. Unfortunately the quickest route was through an old trail that cut directly through your village, which wasn't here the last time we were awake, by the way."_

"When was the last time you were awake?"

_"Approximately five thousand years ago."_

Sarutobi could no longer find it in himself to blame either of them, so he got back to the original reason for Xy talking to him.

"Why does Naruto need to leave for a week?"

_"We've agreed that I can no longer train him simply in his mind, so he is going to the Circle to allow my body to be returned to me. Besides that, Kira is beginning to wake, and I really don't want to be in here when he realizes that I drugged him. And painted him to look like a rainbow. And braided his tails with ribbons that can only be removed in a certain order. Hehehe."_

Sarutobi sweatdropped, now knowing without a doubt where Naruto got his love for pranks. He considered what the dragon had said and nodded slowly.

"While I can't let him go alone, I can send him with someone I trust not to mistreat him or tell anyone what happens when you arrive there. Tell me, do you know of Nara Shikato?"

_"Yes, he was the man who helped hatchling two years ago. Truly his mind works very much like a demon's..."_

"Well, what if I sent him and his two teammates with you? They already like the boy even knowing that he holds your brother, I'm sure that the secret about you won't change their minds about the boy."

_What do you think hatchling?_

_I think we should do it. I trust them._

Xy smiled at the Hokage and nodded.

_"Alright. We leave in two days."_

Naruto waited impatiently by the gate of the village that would take him toward the Circle for the Ino-Shika-Chou team to arrive. It was six-thirty in the morning and he was ready to go, wanting to get his neechan freed quickly. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, humming _Sailing Away_, a song that Xy often sang to him when he was feeling sad. She said that it was from her time in training, a Celtic song, she called it. He was in the middle of the refrain when the three jounin walked up to the gate and greeted him with happy smiles as the four set off. The journey really wasn't that long, only fifteen miles, what would take the most time would be summoning Xy's body from the elements it had long broken down to and reconstructing it precisely to how it was. That would be made even more difficult by the fact that about thirty percent of her body was made of metallic alloys that were not found in nature, alloys created for the sole purpose of being stronger than anything else on the planet. She had even had some diamond mixed in with the metal, so the reconstruction would be the longest process. The trip took only about two hours and that was simply because the four were walking slowly and enjoying the forests, but they finally arrived at the Circle and they all were awed at what they saw. Great stones towered, the designs carved on them worn almost into obscurity by the millennia, but their colors still showed clearly, the stones being largely made of metallic stones. One was a stone of iron ore, another veined in gold. A third was speckled with tiny diamonds and rubies while a fourth had stripes of silver. The last stone was veined with another silvery metal that Xy knew was a type of magnesium. The Circle had fallen into ruin over the five-thousand year interval, but Xy knew that the energy behind it was still there and still strong, so she instructed Naruto and the three jounin to pitch camp and then go to the center of the circle. Once there she sighed at the feeling of ancient chakra while the nins shuddered at the overwhelming feeling of thousands of years bearing down on their shoulders.

_Hatchling, I need you to place your hands on the symbol in the center of the matrix._

Naruto did as his sister bid and placed both hands on the center symbol, the one that Xy recognized as the ancient Nordic rune, Thurisaz. There was a great flash of light and a gathering of energy began. Each of the summon stones began to glow and hum an eerie tune that no one, not even Xy could recognize.

_Okay Hatchling. It has begun. We can rest here until my body has been regenerated._

It took nearly a week, but it was finally done.

The Ino-Shika-Chou trio stood beside Naruto looking down at the body at their feet in the center of the Great Circle. She looked a bit like the form in Naruto's mind, minus the tails of course. She had a heart-shaped face with almond eyes and long, very long silver-streaked-violet hair. Her body was short, as she was in his mind, and lithe, obviously built for speed over strength. That was an illusion though because, due to cybernetic enhancements, she could easily lift two tons without breaking a sweat. Her body was as near to perfect as a human body could get and the men all admired it for the work of art it was.

_Damn doctors just had to make me look like a freakin' supermodel._

Naruto snickered at her griping before kneeling beside the lifeless body and placing his hand on it. It didn't take long for the dragon to transfer herself into her old form and soon enough the body before the four Konoha Nins was opening its lovely teal-flecked, silver eyes and looking up at the sky for the first time in five millenia.

"Oh wow, the sky is so pretty."

Naruto sniffled, trying so hard not cry, but it wasn't enough and soon enough he had sparkling tears racing one another down his face. Xy looked at her Hatchling and immediately knew what the problem was. He was trying to absorb the fact that she was real and physical; that she could now touch him physically instead of simply in his mind. Xy reacted as any dragon would...by grabbing her Hatchling into a tight hug and nuzzling his face with hers in an attempt to calm him down.

"It's okay Hatchling. I've got you Little One."

She rocked him back and forth as he cried, the three nins who had accompanied them politely letting them have their moment.

"You are _my_ Hatchling and that is never going to change. I swear it on my honor."

It took them only four hours to get back to Konoha and the trip back was fairly uneventful until they got within a mile of the gates. In the shadow of a great and ancient tree the nins watched as a small dragon made of shadows rose out of the tree's great shadow and curled around Xy and Naruto, causing them to fall in a heap. Xy braced herself and managed to not fall on Naruto, but she glared at the little dragon, who was now snickering at his little practical joke.

"Oh I can tell that you and the Hatchling are going to get along beautifully Kiro."

The little dragon nodded and curled tightly around Naruto's neck, tight enough to not be dislodged, but not tight enough to choke the boy. None of the older nins asked any questions, taking it as just a quirk of Xy being a dragon, which they were right about. However, the guards at the gates were a different matter entirely.

"Halt! Oh, Nara-san, Yamanaka-san, Akimichi-san, welcome home. As for the demon, he will not pass these gates."

It didn't take long for Kiro to react as Xy did. Kiro wrapped himself around the ANBU's body tightly, cutting off his air supply, and Xy punched him in the face, sending him back into the wall surrounding Konoha hard enough for his body to dent the pilings. She glowed faintly with the rage of her silver chakra and the Ino-Shika-Cho trio could see the faint outline of a long scaled tail coming from her tailbone.

"Don't you ever call my ototo a demon. If you decide to ignore this warning I will _show_ you what a demon really looks like."

Xy had to consciously keep herself from activating her ice lung as she raged internally at the man who would dare to disparage her brother like that. She wanted to freeze, then roast and then gut the man before eating his heart and liver and skinning the body Predator style (she'd loved those movies when the scientists had let her watch them), but she would be content to just kick his ass. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and looked up at Chouza inquisitively.

"I think he gets the point."

Xy looked at the ANBU, lying against the wall, then at his companion, who gulped heavily under her glare, before nodding decisively and walking through the gates without another thought.


End file.
